


Sleeping Captain

by Wendy_Parker



Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [3]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Not related to Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure, Platonic Kissing, Platonic True Love Kiss, Sleeping Beauty Elements, The Search for True Love Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker
Summary: He was supposed to be having fun at a friend's birthday party, so how did he end up being 'sleeping beauty?'(Twisted-Wonderland © Disney, Aniplex)
Relationships: Original Male Character(s) & Everyone
Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	1. Accidental Prick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "SIlver's Birthday Scenario" by geodraconia  
> https://geodraconia.tumblr.com/post/618180306357403648/its-my-son-silvers-birthday-sob-sob)
> 
>  _10:03_ = It's Silver birthday and **I'm at the party because I wanted to stalk Malleus (0)** , so **I ended up touching the spindle wheel and fell into eternal sleep (3)**.

Jonah didn't know how he got here. _No, he was serious._ He didn't know how he got roped into this situation.

There was news just flowing in the wind that it was Silver's, from Diasomnia, birthday and Kalim just decided to host a party in Diasomnia, changing the dark, gothic castle, into a disco pub. All students, especially the second-years, were invited. So, of course, Grim would take that opportunity to get free foods. _Huh. Maybe that was why he suddenly found himself at the party._ He could saw Ace and Grim were having a soda drinking contest with Deuce trying to stop them.

"This is quite the party, isn't it, Mister Argentum?"

Jonah looked up from his cup of soda and saw Lilia and a boy with silver hair walking toward him.

Jonah nodded and smiled at him. "It is quite lively, Senior Vanrouge." He then looked up to the silvernette. "And you must be Silver."

The boy blinked in surprise. "How did you know?"

Jonah chuckled. "A lucky guess." He held out his hand. "I'm Jonah from the Ramshackle Dorm."

Silver blinked and turned to Lilia. "Is he...?"

Lilia nodded. "Precisely."

Silver nodded back. He turned to Jonah and took his hand, giving him a firm shake. "Silver," he introduced himself briefly, in which Jonah nodded at him.

"I guess I have to say happy birthday," Jonah said. He had an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry, but I didn't bring any present."

"It's okay. I didn't expect much." Silver pulled back his hand. "Malleus talked a lot about you."

Jonah raised an eyebrow at him. "He did?" He had learned about the 'Horned Dude' real name. Though he didn't 'feel a frost spread over your skin' as Malleus would put it, but he did feel something...

"Malleus aye discourses highly of thou," Lilia added. "He mentioned that thou are an interesting human."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Jonah looked around. "This is his dorm, right? Why he's not here yet?"

"Dear me," Lilia put a palm on his cheek. "Could it be that they forget to invite him again?"

Jonah sighed. _Really? Again? Malleus sure had a stroke of bad luck, huh?_ "Maybe he's around here. Let me find him."

"You do that, dear," Lilia smiled, waving his hand.

Jonah nodded and looked at Silver. "Again. Happy birthday."

Silver nodded again. Jonah walked away and started to look around. Malleus was not in this room. _Again, how come he wasn't invited? Or maybe he was invited but decided to stay in his room like Senior Shroud (which he noticed his tablet arrived too)?_ Jonah exited the party lounge, walking through the surprisingly empty corridor of Diasomnia. _He had never been here before but what's life without an adventure?_ He picked some random door he found stairs behind it, probably leading to a tower. _Malleus' tower, perhaps? Who knows?_

Jonah climbed the stairs. It took him longer than he realized, but when finally reached the top of the stairs, he let out a sigh of relief. There was a door in front of him. When he knocked on it he didn't receive any answer from behind. Taking a risk, he pushed the door, a bit surprised that it wasn't locked, and entered the room, closing the door behind him. There was nobody in the room, not even Malleus. A bit disappointed, yes, but he didn't walk out immediately because there was one thing in that room.

A spinning wheel.

It was old and didn't look any special but for some reason Jonah was drawn to it. He didn't notice the green light emitted from the spinning wheel, for only faeries could do that. However, what caught his attention the most was the shining needle. It felt as if it was pulling him, tempting him to touch it.

He didn't even hear the sound of panic footsteps behind him as he lifted his lift his hand. The temptation was strong. He didn't even think he could resist it.

His index finger made contact with the spindle, releasing a trickle of blood running down the length of the silver spindle.

The was suddenly burst opened, followed by a scream of, "JONAH!"

Jonah was slow to respond for some reason. He slowly turned around toward the door. _Was that... Malleus?_ He wasn't standing straight. His mind wasn't working straight either. It was kinda muddy in his head. His eyelid felt heavy when he blinked, watching the blood dripped to the floor.

_Huh... That was weird..._

_The floor seemed closer now..._

The last thing he remembered before the shadow fell was someone running toward him and catching him in their arms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sleeping Beauty_ is my favorite Disney movie, so of course I won't skip the opportunity to write one!


	2. Intentional Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 50 Bookmarks!

The party was doing great until it wasn't. The music suddenly stopped. It was like the air had been sucked out of the bright colored room, everyone stunned in the face of something they ha never seen before.

Malleus Draconia, Prefect of Diasomnia, stumbled into the party room. Before anyone could assume or commented that Malleus finally got his invitation, they realized he was carrying something.

_Or someone to be exact._

In his arms, he was holding a first-year that everyone had known as the 'Captain of Ramshackle Dorm'. He was sleeping peacefully, cradled securely in Malleus' grip like a baby. That should be fine. But Malleus looked like he was on the verge of panicking. This was probably the first time anybody ever seen (except perhaps Lilia, Silver, and Sebek) Malleus so out of character.

"Get help."

* * *

"What do you mean he can't wake up?" Deuce's question basically summed up everything that currently in their mind. The prefects, along with Crowley, Ace, Deuce, Grim, and Lilia were gathered back at the Ramshackle Dorm. Jonah was sleeping peacefully in his bed, under the blanket. He didn't look sick despite the sleeping curse.

Ace groaned, massaging his forehead. "How many time does this make him trying to get himself killed?" he muttered.

"He couldn't help it," Lilia spoke. He was sitting on the stool next to the bed, hand gently patting the blanket, trying to smoothed the wrinkle on the sheet. Glancing to the headmaster, he watched the man caressed the boy's head. If this was just an ordinary sight, Lilia might say that Crowley was trying to lulled Jonah to sleep. "The curse of the Witch of Thorn's spinning wheel is always looking for an innocence prey."

Riddle had his arm crossed in front if his chest, but his fingers kept tapping his upper arm. "If the curse still the same, does that mean the cure will also be the same?"

" _'An act of true love thaws a frozen heart'_ was it?" asked Idia from the corner of the room.

"No that's a different curse," Malleus said. Most of the Prefect avoided the Diasomnia Leader because of the dangerous aura emitting from him. " _'The princess can be woken from her death sleep, but only by true love's kiss. This curse will last till the end of time. No power on Earth can change it.'_ That was what she said."

Azul stopped shifting anxiously beside Riddle. "So, we just need someone to kiss him?"

"NO!" Everyone turned to Crowley who pulled Jonah's blanket until it reached his head. "I will not allowed all of you to kiss him on the lips without his consent!"

"He's in a sleeping death! He doesn't need consent!" Ace screamed back.

Kalim looked at the rest of the gang. "Does he love anyone?"

Leona shrugged from his position on the room's armchair. "We all know that brat is too dense to realized his own feeling."

Kalim hummed for a while, tapping his chin as he think. Then he perked up, hitting his palm with his first. He turned to Azul. "Azul should try first."

Azul's face immediately went red, meanwhile Ace and Deuce let out an incoherent sound of protest. "Wh-Why me?"

"Well, you like-like him, right?" Kalim asked back. "So it should work."

Ace stood up from the floor. "Like hell we'll let him go first before Riddle!"

It was Riddle's to blush heavily. "E-Eh?! D-Don't joke around!"

"So this is the power of harem protagonist," Idia muttered, to which Leona let out a tired sigh.

Vil finally stepped up, glaring at the two boys for their childishness. "As much as amusing this shipping war is, I don't want to see my baby brother got stuck in an every lasting slumber."

"Then why don't you start?" Leona said, lips curling up to challenge him. "It's not technically incest."

Vil glared at the lion, but he sighed in the end. "Alright then."

Everyone watched Vil walked up to the bed and pulled down the blanket, slightly disappointed that Jonah was still sleeping. Not waiting any longer, Vil bent down and kissed him squarely on the mouth. Quickly pulling back, he let out a sigh when there was no changes. Vil turned around, looking at the occupant of the room, one by one. "Well?"

Ace stepped next to Riddle, nudging him forward. "Come on, Prefect."

Riddle bit his lips. "What if it doesn't work?"

"We won't know if we don't try." Ace guided Riddle to stand near the bed. Riddle took a deep breath before kneeling, pressing an awkward kiss.

_Nothing happened._

Riddle sighed. He stood up and turned to Azul. "You. Do it."

Azul raised both of his hands. "Riddle. What chance do I have if it doesn’t even work with you?"

"None of us want Jonah to sleep for a hundred years, right?" Riddle stepped forward, poking Azul on the chest. "So, take that risk."

Azul groaned. "Alright, alright." Walking toward the bed, Azul leaned down and kissed the sleeping pirate. He couldn't say that he was surprised when nothing happened. He glanced at Riddle. "Told you."

Riddle sighed. "It was worth a shot."

"Can I?" Kalim raised his hand. "Just to make sure..."

"Please." Azul stepped aside. Kalim walked to the bed.

"Sorry about this, Jonah." He dropped a lightning quick kiss against his lips. He let out a sigh of relief when Jonah stayed very unconscious. "Good. I-I mean, damn."

"Language." Leona stood up. He took a quick stride and gave Jonah a perfunctory kiss, much to everyone surprise of his spontaneous. "Well, now that's settled, I'll get the rest of the boy's harem."

"Hey, I'll come with you." Kalim followed Leona out of the door.

Lilia sighed. He gave the boy a small kiss. Nothing happened. He turned to Malleus. "Would you want to try?"

Malleus was silent, watching the sleeping boy. For some reason he felt guilty despite none of this was his undoing. Lilia walked toward him, giving him a pat on his back, enough to push him forward. Brushing the bangs out from the boy's face, Malleus leaned down and kissed him. Everyone let out a sigh of disappointment when nothing happened.

"Lilia, I'm going to find and alternate counter curse for this." Without waiting an answer, Malleus walked out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Lilia sighed. He turned to the remaining occupant. "Please, excuse us." He then walked out.

Deuce stood up from the floor. "I should try too." He knelt down next to the bed. "I swear, Captain. If it's me, I'll slam a cauldron at you." He kissed Jonah. He let out an exaggerated sigh of relief when nothing happened. He turned to Ace. "Your turn."

Ace rolled his eyes. "Don't make this sound weird." He quickly kissed his captain to no result. "Damn, we need to gather the whole school if this keep up. Why is he being difficult?"

Taking out the headmaster and Grim from the equation, everybody turned to the only person who hadn't had his turn.

Idia squeaked. "M-Me too?"

Azul rolled his eyes. "Come on, Idia. Be a good sport and kiss him."

Idia groaned. "Fine, fine." Quickly walking to the boy, Idia gave him a quick kiss and immediately step back.

"Not you either, huh," Riddle muttered. Idia sighed in relief.

"Can we keep Ortho out of this for now?" he asked. "If you're really desperate than I'll let him do it."

Crowley nodded. "Alright. The teachers won't be going into this yet as well."

The boy was still sleeping peacefully, unaware of the panic outside his sleeping realm. Grim flew down to the bed, curling up next to Jonah's head. _You better wake up soon, Captain._

* * *

And thus the parade of people walking into the Ramshackle Dorm to try to kiss the sleeping captain awake started.

* * *

Jack and Epel stopped by. Epel kissed Jonah on the mouth. Nothing happened. He turned to Jack. "Come on, Jack. Your turn."

Ignoring the teasing grin from Epel, Jack kissed him. Nothing happened, but someone watching Jack blushing madly was pretty amusing.

* * *

"If the Young Master thinks this will work then I'll do it!" Even Sebek's loud voice couldn't wake up Jonah. Nor his kiss. Nor even Silver's kiss. Lilia and Malleus tried to cheer both of them up, especially Sebek, from sulking to deep.

* * *

"How tragic~" Rook wooed. "Forgive me, Vil. But it appears my kiss was not what he needed.

Vil sighed, watching his little brother worriedly. "We'll look again."

"As you wish."

* * *

Ruggie pulled back from his kiss. Nothing happened. "Well, I tried." He turned to Leona, stretching out his palm. "My payment."

* * *

Jade's kiss was short, but no avail.

When Floyd's kiss didn't work, he suddenly started to hugged Jonah until his joint nearly popped. It took all of Azul and Jade strength to pull him away. They didn't the captain to actually die from suffocation.

* * *

Jamil felt very uncomfortable when kissing Jonah while Kalim was watching. Both of them were relieve when he didn't wake up.

* * *

"A sleeping curse, huh?" Cater muttered. "Never thought I will see this happen."

"And only a kiss can wake him?" Trey asked.

Riddle sighed. "Hopefully."

Trey nodded. Going first, he kissed Jonah lightly. He shook his head. "Sorry, Riddle."

Cater tried next. It didn't work for him as well. "Anyone else?"

"We tried many already. But nothing worked," Riddle answered. Trey gave him a comforting one sided hug.

"We'll try more."

* * *

Crowley stepped into the room once everyone was cleared. Grim was sitting next to Jonah's head, weakly patting his cheek. "Do you want to sleep with Mister Trappola and Spade, Grim?" Crowley asked, walking up to the bed.

Grim shook his head. "I'll stay. Just to make sure no one is going to get in in the middle on the night."

Crowley nodded, pulling a stool to sit next to Jonah, watching the boy in his enchanted sleep. Using the edge of the blanket, he wiped the boy's lips. He would probably be shook knowing that his first kiss was taken away when he was unconscious.

Brushing his finger to Jonah's cheek, Crowley couldn't help but feel sad with how cold it was. The boy is always warm like the sun, not cold like ice. Crowley sighed, brushing the bangs of his face. He slowly lowered his head to Jonah's, pressed a light kiss on the top of his head. "I hope you have a nice dream, my boy." He turned to Grim. "Protect him well, okay?"

Grim nodded firmly. "I will." Grim stared at Jonah before reading forward, giving a small lick on his cheek before nuzzling him.

"Thank you." Crowley stood up again before walking toward the door. He reached for the handle-

"Nngh..."

"Jonah?"

Cowley quickly turned around. Grim stood up on the bed, his paws on Jonah's cheeks. "Jonah! Oil!" The cat started to licked the boy's face as Crowley ran toward the bed again, watching with wide eyes behind his mask as the boy slowly opened his black eyes.

"Grim..." Jonah slurred, pushing Grim's head away. "You're spitting all over me."

"JONAH!" Grim collided forward, hugging Jonah around the neck. "You're awake!"

"Yeah..." Jonah coughed. "Don't choke me though."

"Oh, sorry!" Grim and Crowley helped Jonah sit up, watching the color flooded his skin. Once the coughing stopped, Jonah looked around.

"Where am I?"

"Back in your room," Crowley answered. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Well..." Jonah massaged his temple. "I think it was a party in Diasomnia and I went to find Senior Draconia, and then..." he frowned. "I did something...?"

"Yeah." Crowley let out a chucked. "You pulled quite a stunt today."

Jonah looked even more confused. "What exactly did I do?"

"You pricked your finger on the spindle of a cursed spinning wheel," Crowley said.

"You pulled a Sleeping Beauty at us!" Grim added. "Stupid Sleeping Captain!"

"Geez, it's not like I want to be the next Sleeping Beauty." Then he realized something. He looked around the room, noticing the wasn't anyone else beside the three of them. "Then, who is my True Love Kiss?"

Crowley laughed. "Only you can pull this kind of thing, Mister Argentum."

"Wait. Who kissed me?"

"Either me or Crowley," Grim answered.

"And before you throw accusation..." Crowley put a hand on Jonah shoulder, stopping the boy from screaming in panic. "I think the only explanation I can think of is your True Love Kiss isn't romantically, but platonically. True Love Kiss is basically a really unbreakable bond between individual. In many cases, it's romantic love, but for you, my only guesses is the trust you give."

"Trust?"

"You just don't love someone because they're handsome or beautiful, but also trust and commitment. Tell me, Mister Argentum: knowing this, why do you think our kisses work while the others doesn't?"

Jonah looked down to his blanket. "Well... I guess I really trust you guys." He looked at Crowley. "Headmaster, you take care of me and I'm forever grateful for that. Not only that, you teach me many things I don't know. And uh..." He scratched his blushing cheek. "I guess I think you as a father for me."

Crowley laughed. "The feeling is mutual, my trouble-making son."

Jonah giggled and turn to Grim. "And you were there since the beginning. You are my best friend and I know you won't leave me alone."

"And I won't." Grim puffed up his chest proudly. "I will always be there for you even if the others are gone."

Jonah laughed. Crowley pulled the boy and the cat into a hug. "Thank you for waking me up," Jonah whispered.

Crowley pressed a light kiss on top of his head. "You are very welcome, my sleeping captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And DONE!  
> Well, I delayed this long enough.  
> Yay for platonic True Love Kiss!


End file.
